


Tired

by miloron (ocoa)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Dear pledis, please let Woozi sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 03:52:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ocoa/pseuds/miloron
Summary: Sometimes you can't fake it





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up with plot suggestions or anything at my [askFM page](https://ask.fm/bugiron) hoho

Jihoon nearly collapses after Diamond Edge in Singapore, his body lead, and his mind muddy. He hadn't had enough sleep before even the tour itself, too busy trying to wrangle out the minute details of the song he was composing for Dongho, trying to get it to be just right for Dongho's voice, the lyrics related to him yet still allowing Jihoon to write what he wanted, to get rid of the weight. It's why he always wanted to write, despite everything, because it gave him that slightest bit of reprieve from his feelings, and writing for someone who was not Seventeen let him write about anything he wanted.

His eyes fluttered close, and he nearly dozed off until he was shaken awake with a hand on his shoulder. 

"C'mon," Seungcheol pushed, face still stuck in post concert high, "we have the hi touch event next." Jihoon groans. It's not that he didn't love his fans, far from it, but he can feel his body melt into the provided sofa. He didn't want to move for maybe ten years. He just wanted to sleep.

"Let's go, Jihoonie," Jisoo pushes, and Jihoon stands because no one disappoints Jisoo. They just can't. Minghao thankfully guides him there by the hand, and there's a look of worry in his eyes.

"Hyung," his voice low as they were led to table, "are you okay?"

Jihoon nodded, and the first of their fans comes through, bubbling with excitement. Jihoon was just so tired that he can barely keep the smile on his face, and forced it through willpower alone. Halfway through, he sees a girl smile nervously, choked with energy. He remembers her vaguely as one of the many faces in the crowd, one of those in the front row. The girl next to her had a Mingyu sign. She double takes at him, and he grins but he knew from her face, the way her smile slides just a touch out of place, and the way she balks when she sees him, that neither of them is fooled by his act.

She looks at him worriedly, but is pushed forward, one of his solo fans, he thinks, because he sees the Woozi on the key ring she hangs on her tag. He's guilty, at least until Seungcheol makes up for his mistake by reaching out to tap her on her meek hand and she blushes. Maybe she won't be a Woozi fan by the end of it. A part of him is too tired to regret. And he goes to the next fan, a boy in a giraffe onesie.

This was routine, and this was taking its toll. He feels the physically strain of dancing and lack of sleep, knows it intimately. He wants to leave, and his limbs are twitching with the need to just run and hide and crash in some toilet seat but instead he just keeps smiling, even when he knows that the fans know it's fake. He wished he could give them better.

He just wants to sleep, for once, and never wake up, if at least to make up for the hours he lost during the world tour.

He wishes it was simpler than just closing his eyes.

He wishes for rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay confession time: I'm not a Carat, I might never be a Carat (really not the boys' fault, it's just my own preference) but yeah I got VIP tickets and went to the hi touch event. The girl in question was me (I know, it's embarrassing, it's basically a readers insert, which I'm not fond of) but I'm using my experience as more of an example. I admire Woozi, and honestly, I'm not hurt. I just want him to rest.  
> In any case I did enjoy the concert, but not as avidly as I felt I should have. Thanks Coups, by the way, for being one of the few who reached out to tap my hand :') it really made me happy 
> 
> Please understand that this isn't an attack on svt, but that I understand. They're human too, but so am I and I just want to write this to let it go, yknow. Catharsis and all that shit.


End file.
